Wireless networks often must be able to determine the location of mobile users (UE's or mobile devices) on demand. For instance, sometime wireless networks must determine location to support various functionalities such as providing user location to emergency services, such as for Enhanced-911. Enhanced-911 or E-911 is a system used in North America that links emergency callers with the appropriate public resources. E-911 tries to automatically associate a location with the origin of the call. This location may be a physical address or other geographic reference information such as X/Y map coordinates. The caller's telephone number can be used in various ways to derive a location that can be used to dispatch police, fire, emergency medical and other response resources. Automatic location of the emergency makes it quicker to locate the required resources during fires, break-ins, kidnappings, and other events where communicating one's location is difficult or impossible. In addition to E-911, other location services can include location-aware advertising and family-member-location services. Various conventional methods exist to perform such location determination, including:                Proximity sensing and/or Cell-ID based methods;        Angulation, where the angle of arrival of a UE signal at multiple base stations are used to determine the UE position;        Circular lateration, where a Round-Trip-Time (RTT) of signals from at least 3 base stations are used to determine a UE's position;        Assisted Global Positioning System (A-GPS), is a system that can under certain conditions improve the startup performance, or time-to-first-fix (TTFF), of a GPS satellite-based positioning system; and        Enhanced Observed Time Difference of Arrival (E-OTDA) techniques where hyperbolic lateration can be used to locate a UE based on measurements of time difference in arrival of signals to a UE from at least three base stations.        
However, techniques that rely on the flight time of a signal to perform the location determination are subject to errors when a repeater is part of the network deployment.